Weihnachtswünsche der Superlative
by xLykosx
Summary: Eine OneShot mit einer durchaus brisanten, jedoch nicht allzu ernst zu nehmenden Erklärung zum Phänomen, warum Bill Kaulitz sich schminkt xD TomBill, Slash, Twincest, silly, sap


Autor: Lykos

Fanfictiongenre: Tokio Hotel

Titel: Weihnachtswünsche der Superlative oder Warum Bill begann, sich zu schminken

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Warnings: Slash, (TW)INCEST!, Tom x Bill, pre-series, silly, sap

Disclaimer: Wie immer möchte ich mit dieser Fanfiktion weder dem Ruf von Tokio Hotel, insbesondere Tom und Bill Kaulitz, schaden noch mir anmaßen zu behaupten, die Jungs seien homosexuell oder würden den eigenen Bruder begehren.

Tokio Hotel haben mit mir rein gar nichts zu tun, weder kennen sie mich noch ich sie, daher distanziere ich mich von jeglichen Eventualitäten.

Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte klarstellen, dass es 1. lediglich eine Fiktion meines kreativen Gehirns ist, was ich hier im Folgenden beschreibe und 2. will ich weder Homosexualität noch Inzest verherrlichen.

Jetzt schreibe ich nun die 4. FF zu dem Pairing Tom/Bill und Himmel, es ist kein Ende in Sicht. Ich bin dem Twincest verfallen. Schande über mich. Und über euch. Ihr seid Schuld dran. xD

Der One-Shot hier geht an alle meine treuen Leser da draußen. Danke, dass ihr meine FFs immer so eifrig kommentiert habt. Ich wünsche euch schöne Feiertage. Hab' euch alle lieb. :D Gruppenknuddler

Ich habe mich für die Zeit vor Tokio Hotel entschieden. Die Jungs sind 12 Jahre alt. Pre-Series ist doch auch mal was nettes, oder:D

Ich habe dieses Mal die Erzählerperspektive gewählt. Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir kurz mitteilt, ob euch diese oder doch eher die Egoperspektive meines Schreibstils zusagt. Das hat nämlich Einfluss auf das Buch, das ich schreiben will. ;)

„Aufwachen!", gröhlte der halbwüchsige Junge mit den blonden Dreads voller Freude und riss die Vorhänge auf, um danach etwas an der Decke seines kleinen Bruders zu ziehen.

Dieser gab einen leisen Laut des Unmuts von sich und drehte sich in die andere Richtung.

„Lass' mich doch noch etwas schlafen, Tommi."

Das Genuschelte ging unter dem Rascheln der Decke unter, auf der sich der ältere Zwilling nun setzte.

Er beugt sich zaghaft vor, um einen Blick in das im Halbschlaf versunkene Gesicht zwischen den zerzausten Haaren, das seinem eigenen so ähnlich sah, zu erhaschen.

Bill sah wirklich niedlich aus, wenn er noch vor sich hindöste.

Tom musste grinsen und fuhr mit den Fingern die Konturen seines Bruders nach, bis dieser die Augen langsam aufschlug und ihn verpennt ansah.

„Es ist Heiligabend, Billy. Raus aus den Federn", kam ihm das widerlich breite Grinsen des anderen Jungen entgegen.

Bill besann sich einen Moment lang. Tatsächlich. Es war der 24., Heiligabend. Und er hätte es jetzt definitiv verschwitzt. Beziehungsweise verschlafen.

Tom sah es ihm förmlich an. „Jaja, was würdest du nur ohne deinen großen Bruder machen?"

Sein Zwilling zog eine Schnute. „Lass' mich kurz überlegen... vielleicht ausschlafen?"

„Falsche Antwort!", johlte Tom und startete eine gnadenlose Kitzelattacke, der sein Zwilling nicht entkommen konnte.

Er schrie, quiekte, kreischte und wimmerte in den verschiedensten Tonlagen und versuchte, sich gegen den Jungen über ihm zu behaupten, doch er hatte natürlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

„Gnade, aufhören!", bettelte er immer wieder und tatsächlich ließ Tom nach ein paar Minuten von ihm ab und starrte ihn überlegen an.

„Was krieg' ich dafür?"

„Alles."

Toms Grinsen wurde im Angeischt des jämmerlichen Flehens seines Bruders schon fast dreckig. „Wirklich alles?"

Bills Augenbraue hob sich irritiert. „Wenn's machbar ist, ja."

Das Lächeln des Jungen über ihm wurde sanft und weich.

„Ich will, dass wir beide für immer zusammenbleiben. Unser ganzes Leben lang."

Sein sanfter Blick trug auf dem Gesicht seines Zwillings Früchte.

Bill schienen die Worte zu gefallen.

Ein ‚Ja' lag auch bereits auf seinen Lippen.

Dann besann er sich.

„Aber das geht doch gar nicht. Mama hat doch gesagt, wenn man erwachsen ist, heiratet man und gründet seine eigene Familie."

Diese Feststellung ließ die Unbeschwertheit, die sie eben noch federleicht umfangen hatte, schwinden und einer traurigen Anspannung weichen.

Toms Lächeln verschwand. Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erwiderung.

Und er fand sie.

„Dann wünsche ich es mir eben zu Weihnachten."

Hoffnung lag in der jungen, entschlossenen Stimme.

Bill sah ihn an. Er konnte seinem großen Bruder einfach kein ‚Nein' an den Kopf knallen und ihn damit enttäuschen. Er wollte doch nicht, dass Tom wegen ihm traurig sein musste. Und das zu Weihnachten. Aber er konnte ihm den Wunsch auch nicht gewähren.

Man konnte doch mit dem Bruder nicht auf ewig zusammenbleiben, nicht wahr? Man hatte gelehrt bekommen, dass man erwachsen wird, dann einen Partner findet und selbst Kinder bekommt. Diese werden dann ebenfalls erwachsen, gründen eine Familie und so weiter. Der Lauf der Dinge eben.

Für Bill stand ohne Zweifel fest, dass sie natürlich auch später noch zusammenkommen würden.

Sie hatten sich schon früher versprochen, dass sie sich niemals aus den Augen verlieren wollten.

Toms Wunsch gefiel ihm sehr. Himmel, er hätte es ja selbst vorgeschlagen, wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht besser belehrt gehabt hätte, aber es ging nun einmal nicht.

Aber andererseits konnte Tom ja auch so ein Dickkopf sein.

Bill sah resignierend zur Seite.

„Und was ist, wenn wir heiraten?", bohrte Tom daraufhin weiter.

Sein kleiner Bruder starrte ihn aus großen braunen Kulleraugen an.

„Heiraten? Aber das geht doch nur bei Mann und Frau."

Der ältere Zwilling runzelte die Stirn. Dass er diesen Faktor in seiner Idee nicht berechnet hatte, war klar. Das stand ihm nun sogar förmlich

ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Aber gut, dafür hatte er ja sein Köpfchen zum Erfinden einer Umgehung dieser Tatsache.

Und Tom wäre nicht Tom gewesen, hätte er nichts gefunden.

„Und wenn du meine Frau wirst?"

Bill blinzelte einmal, dann noch einmal. Er glaubte fast, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich? Deine Frau?"

Tom nickte schnell.

„Ja. Aber dann müsstest du dich auch ziemlich wie eine verhalten, so mit der Kleidung, mit Makeup und so. Und nicht zu vergessen die Haare. Die darfst du dann auch nimmer so kurz halten. Dann wird es schon gehen und wir dürfen heiraten."

Sein jüngerer Zwilling war nun völlig sprachlos.

„Meinst du das ernst, Tommi?"

Tom verzog keine Miene. „Natürlich. Hauptsache, wir können immer zusammenbleiben. Und das wäre halt die einzige Option."

Bill musterte seinen Zwilling wieder und wieder, doch kein einziger seiner Gesichtszüge verriet den Witz an der Sache.

Verdammt, der schien es wohl wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Die Türe wurde geöffnet und Simone spähte herein.

„Ihr seid ja beide schon wach. Guten Morgen, meine Lieblinge."

„Morgen, Mama", kam die Antwort synchron.

„Das Frühstück ist fertig. Zieht euch an und kommt runter."

Die Türe schloss sich und im selben Zug grub sich Bill unter seinem Bruder hervor, um das Bett eiligst zu verlassen.

„Ich geh' duschen."

Zurück blieb ein 11-jähriger blonder Junge, der mit einer ziemlich knappen Abspeisung zurechtkommen musste.

Er seufzte kurz und zog sich dann an.

Warum war sein kleiner Bruder eigentlich nur so kompliziert?

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie auch bereits mit ihrer Mutter und Gordon am Tisch in der Küche und frühstückten. Es gab frische Brötchen, allerlei Aufstriche und warmen Kakao.

Tom schlürfte genüsslich aus seiner Tasse. Dann wandte er einen zufriedenen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es hatte endlich aufgehört zu schneien und die Sonne kam hinter den dicken Schneewolken hervor. Draußen lagen sicherlich fast zehn Zentimeter der kalten, weißen Decke.

Er stupste seinen Bruder an.

„Hey, sollen wir nachher einen Schneemann bauen oder Schlitten fahren?"

Bills Augen begannen zu leuchten und er nickte schnell. „Au ja, gerne. Dann können wir ja auch Schneeengel machen."

„Klar."

Ihre Mutter musste lächeln. Ihre Söhne waren ein Herz und eine Seele.

Simone war sich sicher, dass sich das niemals ändern würde. Wenn sie selbst einmal nicht mehr wäre, dann hätten ihr Zwillinge noch einander und würden aufeinander aufpassen, bis sie diese Welt verlassen würden. Daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel.

Und diese Gewissheit verlieh ihr eine tiefe Ruhe.

„Bleibt aber nicht zu lange im Schnee draußen, sonst erkältet ihr euch. Und vergesst nicht, heute Nachmittag kommen unsere Verwandten."

„Eure Mutter hat recht", pflichtete Gordon bei. „Und ihr wollt ja sicher auch nicht zu spät kommen, um sie zu begrüßen."

Nein, wahrlich, das hatten die Jungs nicht vor.

Sie warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dann erhoben sie sich auch schon hastig aus ihren Stühlen, um sich im Eingangsbereich in dicke Jacken, Mützen, Stiefel und Handschuhe einzupacken.

Die Verabschiedung ihrer Eltern hörten sie gar nicht mehr als sie lachend nach draußen stürmten.

Tom preschte mit knirschenden Schritten voraus, griff in den weichen, kalten Schnee, formte eine Kugel daraus und warf sie nach Bill.

Diesen traf sie nur an der Schulter, doch sein entsetzter Blick war, so fand zumindest Tom, göttlich.

Große Kulleraugen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Dann aber setzte Bill seinen Hundeblick auf und sein großer Bruder wusste, dass er jetzt keinen Schneeball mehr werfen konnte.

Das hier war die Art seins Zwillings, sich zu wehren.

„Okay, okay, ich hör' ja schon auf." Er hob friedfertig die Hände.

„Hey, wie wär's, wenn wir über die Felder ziehen?"

Das hörte sich doch mal gar nicht übel an und Bill nickte heftig. „Au ja."

Fünf Minuten und ein paar kalte Nasenspitzen später waren sie am Ortsrand angekommen.

Die Felder waren mit dem glitzernden, weißen Gold überzogen und tauchten die Landschaft in ein unwirklich schönes Traumbild.

Dahinter zeichneten sich die Bäume des Waldrandes ab. Die Tannen glänzten ebenfalls silbrig in der Wintersonne.

Bills Mund klappte staunend auf. „Wow, wie wunderschön."

„Komm' schon, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Tom rannte ungeduldig voraus.

„Warte auf mich", jammerte Bill und versuchte, seinen Bruder einzuholen.

Dieser blieb schließlich stehen und wartete, bis sein Zwilling ihn eingeholt hatte und kurz verschnaufend neben ihm innehielt.

Dann hob er auch schon den Kopf und grinste Tom geheimnisvoll an.

„Was ist?"

„Fang' mich!" Und damit rannte Bill quer über das verschneite Feld. Er rannte, so schnell ihn seine jungen Beine trugen.

Die Kälte zog scharf um seine Konturen und tauchten sie in ein gesundes Rot, doch der Junge rannte weiter.

Und schon hörte er auch die Schritte seines großen Bruders hinter sich, die rasant lauter wurden.

Bill wusste, dass er auf kurz oder lang keine Chance gegen Toms Schnelligkeit hatte. Tom war einfach sportlicher als er selbst.

Doch er hatte nicht vor, sich seinem Zwilling einfach so zu ergeben und legte noch einen Zahn zu.

Das Knirschen des Schnees, der blaue Himmel und der Duft des Winters wurden Zeuge der spielerischen Katz-und-Maus-Jagd zwischen zwei Jungen, die einander so ähnlich sahen und doch so verschieden waren.

Die Jungen nahmen es nicht wahr. Im Moment gab es nur sie und ihre Spielereien.

Und dann hatte Tom seinen Bruder eingeholt.

Mit einem Satz stürzte er sich auf Bill und sie glitten zusammen in den weichen Schnee, wobei Tom auf dem Rücken seines Zwillings lag.

Er konnte deutlich das heftige Atmen seines jüngeren Bruders hören und spüren in Form von heftigem Heben und Senken seines Rumpfes.

„Hab'... hab' dich."

Toms triumphierende Worte riefen Leben in Bill zurück und er drehte sich mit Mühe unter seinem Bruder, der sich etwas erhob, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Das ist nicht fair. Du bist immer stärker und schneller als ich", jammerte Bill leise.

Seine Augen bekamen einen traurigen, melancholischen Touch.

Und Tom hatte nicht vor, Bill heute, an Heiligabend, noch trauriger machen zu wollen.

„Das mag schon sein, aber weißt du was, Billy?"

Die Augen des Jugnen unter ihm wurden größer und neugierig. „Nein, was denn, Tommi?"  
Toms Mimik bekam einen ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck und er wartete einen Moment lang, bevor er zu einer ernsten Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich dafür immer beschützen werden. Komme, was da wolle."

Bills Augen begannen, mit dem gleißenden Licht der Wintersonne um die Wette zu leuchten.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

Sein großer Bruder nickte so heftig, dass seine Dreads mitschwangen. „Hoch und heilig."

„Verhaken wir den kleinen Finger drauf, ok?"

„Okay."

Zwei Hände begegneten sich in der Mitte und verhakten die kleinen Finger ineinander.

Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen und mussten lächeln.

„Danke", flüsterte Bill verlegen.

„Ehrensache", kam auch schon die coole Antwort. „Hey, wir sind doch Zwillinge. Wir gehören zusammen, oder nicht?"

„Mhm."

Bill war überglücklich. Tom ließ ihn nie spüren, dass er der Schwächere war. Im Gegenteil. Tom war die Stärke, die er nicht hatte.

Und darüber war er weiß Gott froh.

Er setzte sich unter seinem großen Bruder auf. Ihre Gesichter waren, da Tom nicht zurückwich, nun dicht voreinander.

Ungewohnt fühlte sich das an. Röte schoss ihm auf die Wangen. Und irgendwie kribbelte es nun in seinem Magen. Aber das fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. Eigentlich mochte er dieses Gefühl sogar.

Toms Lächeln wurde nun auch verlegen. Etwas, das Bill so eigentlich nur selten sah.

„Sag' mal, hast du schon einmal jemanden geküsst?"

Bill hielt mit allem inne. Natürlich hatte er noch nie jemanden geküsst. Aber warum diese Frage?

„Ich... äh... nein, hab' ich nicht."

Tom leckte sich unruhig über die Lippen. „Würdest du es mal gerne ausprobieren?"

Bill war unfähig, etwas zu sagen, so sehr hatte ihn dieser zarte Moment gefangen. Und so nickte er langsam, fast unmerklich.

Dass es sein Bruder war, der da momentan im Begriff war, ihm den ersten Kuss zu stehlen, das war jetzt definitiv Nebensache.

Und so ergab er sich dem wohligen Moment hier draußen in der freien Winterlandschaft unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel und schloss die Augen in nervöser Erwartung.

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis Toms Lippen seine fanden und sie einen Moment lang unsicher aufeinander lagen.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Toms Lippen schmeckten so viel anders als seine eigenen.

Bill beschloss, abzuwarten.

Da er nicht zurückwich, fasste Tom dies als Ansporn auf und begann, seine Lippen zaghaft gegen die seines Bruders zu bewegen.

Sein Mut ging auf seinen Zwilling über und dieser imitierte die vorsichtigen Bewegungen nach einer kurzen Weile sogar.

Es fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde besser an. Ein Gefühl als hätte man sie soeben aus der Zeit herausgerissen, durchtrieb sie mit wohligen Schauern, ausgehend von ihren warmen, neugierigen Lipppen.

Es war etwas völlig Unbekanntes und es fesselte sie so sehr, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaßen, bis auf diese eine Stelle, die sie beide verband und tausende Schmetterlinge durch ihre Magenwände trieb.

Vergessen war die Kälte, vergessen war der Schnee, das Glitzern, der Winterzauber.

Sie liebkosten einander auf völlig neue Weise und kosteten jede Geschmacksnuance aus, jede Streichelheinheit, jeder Hauch des Atems, der die geschwollenen jungen Lippen streifte.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander.

Der Zauber der Zärtlichkeit blieb. Und ihre Augen versanken ineinander, nichtachtend der roten Nasen und Wangen.

„Das war... schön", versuchte Bill schließlich, seinen Eindruck in gehauchte Worte zu fassen.

Tom nickte quittierend. Dass ihn dieses Erlebnis mindestens genauso mitgenommen hatte wie seinen Bruder, war ihm anzusehen.

„Das bleibt aber unser Geheimnis, ok?"

„Gut."

Wieder wurden Finger verschwörerisch ineinander verhakt.

Tom erhob sich grinsend und hielt seinem Bruder die Hand hin. „Komm', gehen wir einen Schneemann am Waldrand bauen."

Viel zu schnell war die Zeit verronnen und die Jungs kehrten fast schon etwas traurig nach Hause zurück.

Sie hatten einen großen Schneemann gebaut, Schneeengel auf den Boden gezaubert und Dinge in den Schneeboden geschrieben. Das hatte hingereicht von ihren Namen bis hin über Ornamente und Sprüche.

Sie waren durchgefornen, aber glücklich.

Und wer wäre das nicht an so einem schönen Tag und dem Wissen auf viele schöne Geschenke am heiligen Abend?

Als sie die Türe öffneten, drangen auch schon mehrere vertraute Stimmen an ihre Ohren.

Die Verwandten waren da.

„Mist", zischte Bill in Richtung seines Zwilings. „Wir sind zu spät dran."

Und tatsächlich. Als Tom einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche vor ihnen warf, war es bereits nach 15.30 Uhr.

Und die Verwandten waren auf 15.00 Uhr eingeladen gewesen.

„Ups."

Ups? Mehr hatte Tom nicht zu sagen?

Bill schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf. Sein Bruder hatte manchesmal eine seltsame Art, ein Fehlverhalten zu kommentieren.

Dann lugte auch schon ihre Mutter um die Ecke.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Sie sind alle schon da. Wo wart ihr so lange?"  
Ihr Gesicht zeichnete Runzeln ab, doch in ihrer Stimme lag kein Ärger. Es war vielmehr Besorgnis.

Ohne eine Antwort ihrer Jungs abzuwarten, schob sie sie unbarmherzig ins Wohnzimmer, den Verwandten entgegen.

„Und jetzt begrüßt alle."

Es folgte eine lange Reihe von Begrüßungsritualen, von unglaublich ekligen Schmatzern auf die Wangen von alten Tanten und noch viel älteren Omas und von den altbekannten Leiern, die da das ach so rapide Wachstum der Zwillinge bewunderten und ihre doch beachtliche Größe von mittlerweile nun zwölf Jahren und oh, wie schnell doch die Zeit herumginge.

Tom und Bill sahen sich an. Wer den mitleidigeren Blick hatte, war nicht auszumachen.

Wie sehr ihnen solche Szenen doch missfielen.

Doch sie ertrugen es geduldig, bis die Begrüßung der Tanten, Onkel, Cousins, Cousinen und Großeltern vorbei war.

Es folgte der Kaffeekranz.

Geduldig ertrug man auch die Schwelgereien in vergangenen Zeiten, die doch so toll gewesen waren und wie sehr sich doch alles verändert habe.

Mit einer Engelsgeduld blieb man brav auf dem Stuhl sitzen und mimte die brav erzogenen Söhne, die Lieblinge aller weiblichen Verwandten, und schlürfte, um dies besser ertragen zu können, eine, dann eine zweite Tasse Kakao als Nervennahrung.

Sie glaubten es kaum, doch auch dieser Nachmittag zog an ihnen vorüber und als die lieben Verwandten dazu übergingen, auf Couch, Sofa und Co. in weiteren Schwelgereien zu versinken, stahlen sie sich nacheinander aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Hausflur.

„Meine Güte. Ich dachte schon, das würde niemals enden", maulte Tom und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus.

„Tante Irmgard hat mir voll den nassen Schmatzer aufgedrückt."

Bill gestikulierte wild mit den Händen umher, um seinem Entsetzen einen stärkeren Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Igitt."

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Bill überlegte kurz.

„Sollen wir oben einen Film ansehen?"

Tom grunzte zustimmend. „Ja, nur werden wir den wohl nicht ganz zu Ende sehen können, weil vorher die Bescherung ist."

Sein kleiner Bruder winkte ab. „Egal. Haputsache, wir müssen uns dieses Getratsche nicht geben."

Sie stürmten nach oben und entschieden sich für den Film ‚A beautiful mind'.

Und wirklich, keine dreiviertel Stunde später wurden sie schon wieder nach unten diktiert.

Bescherung.

Die Jungs fuhren vom Bett hoch und stürmten nach unten.

Das Licht im Wohnzimmer war gedimmt und einige Kerzen warn angezündet worden.

Ihr Licht ging jedoch im prunkvollen Glanz des beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaumes unter.

Die Augen der Kinder und Teenager begannen mit den Kerzen um die Wette zu leuchten.

Gordon läutete die Bescherung ein. Alle Augen waren auf die unzähligen Geschenke unter dem Baum gerichtet.

Auf jedem stand ein Name. Jeder suchte seinen.

Die Kinder und Jugendlichen waren die ersten, die sich ihre Geschenke nahmen und ungeduldig auspackten.

Ein freudevoller Aufschrei folgte dem nächsten.

Die Zwillinge bekamen je ein Paar Schlittschuhe.

Bill lächelte in Richtung seines Bruders.

„Dann können wir morgen auch schon auf dem See Schlittschuhlaufen!"

Simone schmunzelte selig.

Tom legte sein Paar behutsam zur Seite und rutschte unter den bunt behangenen Weihnachtsbaum, um ein weiteres, ein kleineres Geschenk, hervorzuholen.

Zaghaft setzte er sich dann neben seinen Zwilling. „Das hier ist für dich."

Damit hob er Bill verlegen das kleine Päckchen entgegen.

„Das... danke, Tommi!", fiepte Bill aufgeregt und nahm sein Geschenk neugierig entgegen.

Er packte es behutsam auf. Es befand sich ein prunkvoll verziertes Nietenarmband darin.

„Wow, ist das schön! Vielen, vielen Dank!" Bills Stimme wurde immer schriller. „Machst du es mir bitte gleich um, Tommi?"

Sein Bruder atmete erleichtert auf. Es gefiel Bill also. „Klar."

Wenige Sekunden später wurde das schwarze Nietenarmband stolz von seinem Besitzer betrachtet.

Und es stand ihm ausgezeichnet, so fand Tom.

Bill fuhr auf.

„Ich hab' auch noch was für dich."

Mit einem Satz kniete auch er unter dem Wiehanchtsbaum und zog ebenfalls ein Päckchen hervor. Es war größer als das seines Bruders.

„Da, von mir für dich", kicherte der Jüngere stolz.

Toms Gesicht hellte sich auf als er das Geschenk freudig entgegennahm.

Ein schwarzes Cap mit der Aufschrift ‚Sox' befand sich darin und Tom musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Er hatte Bill von dem Cap noch vor wenigen Tagen vorgeschwärmt und nun hatte er es in der Hand. Sein Bruder war einfach grandios.

„Danke, Billy", murmelte er als er sich das Cap aufgesetzt hatte und es so stolz den anderen präsentierte. „Du bist der beste Bruder auf der ganzen Welt."

Und das meinte der Dreadhead genau so, wie er es sagte. Bill war für ihn der wichtigste Mensch überhaupt.

Das Weihnachtsessen wurde ausgerufen. Es gab eine Weihnachtsgans.

Doch das nahmen die Zwillinge gar nicht mehr für so wichtig. Ihre Blicke galten einander und ihren Geschenken vom Bruder.

Etwa drei Stunden später waren die Verwandten nach einer langen Verabschiedung endlich gegangen. Morgen waren sie bei Tante Irmgard eingeladen. Aber das war morgen. Noch war der Tag nicht vorbei.

Gordon und Mom machten einen Spaziergang durch den Ort und die Zwillinge saßen auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer.

Eine friedliche Stille war nach all dem Trubel eingekehrt.

Es duftete noch etwas nach dem Weihnachtsessen. Mehr aber noch nach Zimt und Vanille.

Bill liebte diese Düfte.

Er betrachtete voller Ehrfurcht den glänzenden Weihnachtsbaum. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so zufrieden gewesen.

Sein Kopf ruhte selig an Toms Schulter und sie schwiegen friedlich.

Bill wünschte, dieser Moment würde niemals zu Ende gehen.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluss und hob den Kopf, um seinem Bruder in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich komm' gleich wieder zurück. Warte hier, ja?"

Tom sah ihn überrascht an, doch frage nicht weiter nach. Bill würde schon wissen, was er tat.

„Okay, geht klar, Billy."

Sein kleiner Bruder eilte rasch nach oben.

Tom setzte sich auf die Couch hoch.

Er erinnerte sich an den Kuss zurück. Abrupt spürte er auch wieder die aufgescheuchten Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen flattern.

Es war auch sein erster Kuss gewesen. Und den würde er ganz sicherlich nicht vergessen.

Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des blonden Jungen.

Dann vernahm er Schritte und drehte den Kopf. Bill betrat das Wohnzimmer und Toms Augen weiteten sich, je näher sein Zwilling kam.

Als Bill vor ihm stand, erhob sich Tom von der Couch und betrachtete ihn ungläubig.

Bills Augen waren schwarz umrandet und betonten seine großen Augen nun noch mehr. Die Wimpern waren getuscht und wirkten noch viel dichter und länger als sie ohnehin schon waren.

Im weichen Licht der Kerzen wirkte das blasse Gesicht wie das einer zerbrechlichen Puppe und Tom musste heftig schlucken, um all die wunderschönen Eindrücke zu verdauen, die da soeben auf ihn einströmten.

„Bill, was...?"

Der Junge vor ihm schlug verlegen die Augen nieder. „Ich habe nochmal über deinen Wunsch von heute Morgen nachgedacht."

Toms Herz begann, höher zu schlagen.

„Und ich dachte, wenn ich ihn dir erfülle, dann will ich ihm auch ganz nachkommen."

Er sah wieder hoch und Tom versank in den rauchig untermalten, tiefbraunen Augen.

„Das... das ist echt verrückt", würgte er mit Mühe hervor.

Bill lächelte leicht. „Das mag schon sein. Aber es ist der einzige Weg, damit wir für immer zusammenbleiben können, oder nicht?"

Tom musste ebenfalls lächeln.

Bill war unglaublich. Das ganze hier war einfach unglaublich. Aber gleichzeitig so schön.

Und Tom maß dieser Geste seines Bruders eine verdammt hohe Bedeutung zu.

Er hob seine Hand und strich seinem Bruder ehrfürchtig ein paar wirre Haare aus dem Gesicht, um die makellos schönen, ausdrucksstarken Augen noch besser betrachten zu können.

„Das steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Seine atemlose Feststellung trieb dem Jüngeren die Röte ins Gesicht. „Danke."

„Und wie lange willst du das mit dem Schminken machen?"

Bill überlegte kurz. „Für immer. Wir gehören doch zusammen."

„Versprochen?" Tom hob die Hand.

„Versprochen."

Ende


End file.
